pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Beca Mitchell
Beca Mitchell '''is the lead character on Pitch Perfect and its sequel. She is an aspiring music composer and a rebellious Barden student who initially joins The Barden Bellas to appease his father, and eventually grown to loves the group. She is now the co-leader of The Bellas. Biography Pitch Perfect Beca moves to Barden University to begin college, arriving in a cab. Upon moving into her dorm, she meets her unfriendly roommate Kimmy Jin, who seemingly has no intentions of being friends. Her father visits her, encouraging her to make the most out of her college life. Beca obtains an internship at the school's radio station, where she meets Jesse, who also works as an intern, wherein they're tasked with stacking CDs for Luke the station manager. During the activity fair, Barden Bellas co-leaders Chloe and Aubrey unsuccessfully try to recruit Beca to join, who says she can't sing. Though while in the shower rooms, Chloe manages to convince Beca to audition after hears her singing "Titanium" by David Guetta. Jesse is revealed to have auditioned as well, and subsequently accepted into the Treblemakers, a rival a cappella group. He sees Beca who showed up late, and she sings "Cups" with a cup from Aubrey and Chloe's desk, much to Chloe's delight. She spends her first night with the a cappella crowd at Initiation Night. She is being greeted by Chloe and also being flirted by Jesse. The next morning, during the first official Bellas meeting, she learns one of the Bellas' most important rules: Never to date a member of the Treblemakers, an offense for which ex-members Kori and Mary Elise were kicked out, with the latter forced to drag her chair as she left, embarrassed and disheartened. Beca questions is that really necessary, and Aubrey roughly replies her. At the Riff-Off, she gets her first taste of the a cappella culture, though they lose to The Treblemakers after failing to match the word, much to Aubrey's dismay. At the Regionals, it becomes apparent how unoriginal and bland the old Bellas' setlist is, with negative feedback coming from the commentators. The Bellas, however, advance to the semifinals. Following the contest, the Bellas get into an argument with the Treblemakers and another group called The Tonehangers. There is a misunderstanding, and Beca is taken to the local police department, at which point Jesse and Beca's father bail her out. Angry at Jesse for calling her father, she tells him to "back off," saying "you're not my boyfriend." Jesse is visibly hurt by her words. Over the course of the movie, the tension between Beca and Aubrey gradually increases. The tension manifests into animosity at the ICCA semifinals, when Beca improvises the setlist to save the Bellas as they are in danger of elimination, seeing how the audience are bored and sleeping during their performance. After their performance, a furious Aubrey reprimands Beca, who states that it's not her choice to change the song and that she has a relationship with Jesse. Jesse, who hears this, tries to clarify things but Beca rebuffs him, stating she don't need him, and abruptly quits the Bellas due to her feeling unappreciated by Aubrey. Benji tries to catch her up but she walks away, and he witness that the lead vocal of the other rival group is a high school student, which leads to something later. The Bellas declared lost afterwards, and the group subsequently break up. During the spring break (in which the Bellas are all apart), Beca begins her night shift at the radio station, and thinks to watch the Breakfast Club, which she watched the end of with Jesse previously, marking the first time she finishes a movie from start to end. She goes to Jesse's dorm and tries to apologize, but her apology is denied. Jesse misses her, but is still wounded and asks her why she "pushes away anyone who could possibly care about her" (deleted scenes show that her father left her). Chloe texts Beca, telling her that the Footnotes have been disqualified because the lead singer was a high school student, thanks to Jesse's roommate, Benji, and the Bellas advance to the ICCA finals. Beca tells her father that she is actually misses the girls. Beca returns to the Bellas when they are in chaos during a rehearsal. She is about to quit and drags her chair out of the room, much to everyone's shock, until Aubrey stops her, and Beca arranges a confession time for all the Bellas, saying maybe all of them haven't know each other well. At last, Aubrey relents and ready to give in the lead control to Beca, in order to take the Bellas to victory. Beca shows her setlist arrangement with "Just The Way You ARe / Just A Dream" sung by everyone including Aubrey for the preparation for Nationals. At the ICCA finals, the Bellas return with a fresh new look, a modern set list, and an energizing choreography. With Becca's modernization of the a cappella group, the Bellas take first place and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. She uses "Don't You (Forget About Me)" in their setlist, to Jesse's hidden pleasure. Jesse finally forgives Beca and Beca kisses him, turning their friendship into a romantic one immediately. The movie cuts to the next year's auditions, where Beca, now a sophomore and seemingly the new leader as Chloe and Aubrey are not there, sits to judge with the other Bellas as reigning champions. As Beca begins to say their chosen audition song, the movie ends and cuts to the credits. Pitch Perfect 2 Coming Soon. Personality Beca is a rebellious girl whose interested in music producing, composing, or remixing song. She is actually not so keen to attend college, she did it because her father wanted her to. The first thing she did when she arrive at the Barden University is looking for the college radio station, and she works there. She has an abilty to sing, however she did not publicly showing it, when she denies the audition offer from Chloe. She is somewhat easygoing, and a kind person in heart. It's just her rebellious nature seems to make her look mean to people. She does not like to be tied with something. This is proven to be true when everyone seems to obey Aubrey's rule, she constantly defy her, to the point when she suddenly joins in singing "Bulletproof" to the old setlist of the Bellas, something that wouldn't be done by the other Bellas as they are not that fierce to change Aubrey's direction. Relationships Jesse Swanson They first met when she arrives at Barden University, Jesse is also a new freshmen. He is seen in a cab, playing an air guitar to Beca, which Beca looks back in confusion. Jesse joins The Treblemakers while Beca joins The Barden Bellas, a rival group whose original members hated one another. During the aca-Initiation night, Jesse hand her a drink and flirts with her by saying "You're one of the acapella girls, i'm one of the acapella boys and we're gonna have aca-children. that's inevitable". Over the course of the first film, they grow as close friends (possibly secret crushes; as Beca takes an oath not to have relationships with Treblemakers) to each other, as both of them works at the College radio station, and Jesse shows his movies collection to Beca and they watch it together, in particular "The Breakfast Club". However, Beca always pushes him away whenever he tries to help her, which for her he is more like intervere rather than helping. At a point when Beca did that, Jesse also distance himself from her, and rejects her apology, altough deep inside he indeed miss her. At the end of the film, Beca tries to get his attention by singing "Don't You Forget About Me" at the Nationals, and they finally reunited with a kiss, making their relationship official. Aubrey seems to suspicious with their closeness during the aca-initiation night. She accuses her of being in relationship with him and when he tries to clarify this Beca pushes him away, which leads to their relationship strained over the spring break. Chloe Beale Chloe first met Beca when she tries to recruit her to audition for the Bellas, in which she rebuffs it saying she can't sing. Chloe realizes that Beca has a voice during a shower time when she hears beca sings "Titanium". They grow close throughout the first film, as Chloe is the one who is able to defend Beca from Aubrey, since she is a co-leader. Chloe is also seen to be more understanding and accepting Beca's advice and suggestion, however it all remains unused due to Aubrey overbearing control of the group. Aubrey Posen''' Aubrey seems to take a big disliking to beca out of any other new Bellas since she does not follow her rule since the very beginning (she shows up late to the audition and so she sings "Cups" rather than "Since U Been Gone along with the other auditioners) and keeps asking her things she states (such as why are they kicked out in disgrace when they have sex with the Treblemakers). Through the film, Beca is shown to be unable to keep follows Aubrey's rules, which leads to Aubrey taking more dislike in her, and it all boils when Beca adding a new song to the original Bellas setlist. Aubrey furiously shouts at Beca and making her quit. Aubrey is the only one who decides whether Beca could stay with the Bellas or not, and eventually give her the chance and even gave her the lead position. They seems to be in good terms in the last minutes of the film, as Aubrey is able to sing more new upbeat songs. They hug after performing at the ICCA nationals. Trivia *In the first film, Beca was the only new members of the Barden Bellas who is not a "freak". *As of the ending of first film, she is now the leader of The Barden Bellas. **In Pitch Perfect 2, she may share the position with Chloe and Fat Amy. *It might be noted that she take an oath not to have sexual relationship with The Treblemakers member, but her budding relationship with Jesse is not a sexual one. So actually Aubrey has no rights to be angry about this. **However the oath could also means not to have relationships with The Trebles.